Visions
by Wingedbullets
Summary: Fayte has a nightmare or does he?


Kuwa: Hi every one this was going to be my third story but took my Final Fantasy story off for some reason. Any way I hope you like this story. Well read and review. Thankies Bye.

_**Visions**_

We were currently running in the forest of one of Cliff's home planets. We met up with some of his friends and family when the Vendiniee attacked. We had been caught off guard and only Abel had a weapon. He unfortunately had run off in another direction and Cliff and I were alone with no way of fighting if that's what it came to. "Fayte! Duck!!" Cliff tacked me to the ground a photon shot just barley missing my head. I could feel the heat from it as it passed. Cliff pulled Fayte back to his feet and ran for a few more minutes. He broke through some of the plants and we ended up falling down a jagged and rocky slope. Cliff shielded Fayte from the rocks as best as he could. "Cliff are you alright?"

"I'm fine just a few scratches. Nothing I can't handle."

"We can't keep dodging all of their attacks." We started running again hoping to find a place to hide.

"I know Fayte but we can't do much else." We continued to run until we ended up in a clearing. Not long after that Abel jumped down from the trees that he was hiding in to stand beside us. "Well looks like you made it," He looked over to Cliff, "Well now what happened to you Cliff? Looks like you got tossed in to one of those blender things." I had to admit that would describe what he looked like very well right now. His cloths were shredded in some places and he was bleeding from some of the slightly deeper scratches he got on our little roll down the hill.

"Don't even start with me buddy. I'm not in the mood." They really started to get into the argument when Cliff stopped for some reason and started to look around the clearing seemingly trying to hear or see some thing. Now that I think about it, it did get pretty quiet all of a sudden.

"Shut up do you hear that?" We all started to listen as best we could.

"Yes. It kind of sounds like some thing is swinging very quickly in the air." I looked towards Cliff and saw that his eyes had this terrified look in them.

"Every one get down!!" Cliff pushed both Abel and I to the ground. After that I watched every thing unfold as if it was in slow motion. Cliff turned around and then blood was splattering all around us. It fell like crimson rain and Abel and I were covered in it. Then Cliff fell to the ground. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "CLIFF!!!!!!!!!!" I ran to Cliff's fallen body praying that this was just some kind of nightmare, that none of this was happening. Abel had gotten up and was slashing away at the soldiers I looked back down at Cliff holding is head in my lap and clutching at his hand. Blood was everywhere, on my hands, face, and hair. Abel wasn't any different. Cliff was covered in his own blood, it was pooling under him and I couldn't do any thing to stop it. I just held him crying out his name hoping he would just get up and start fighting the vedinnie as if he was never hurt in the first place. "Please Cliff you can't die. I need you to protect me, to make me understand things. Come on Cliff Wake up!!!" Abel came up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let him go Fayte. He's not coming back. He's dead Fayte. He's dead." I couldn't believe it, did Abel just say Cliff was dead. It was true but I refused to believe it.

"No Cliff wake up! You're not dead now get up now!!" I put my head against his chest and cried. I couldn't hear is heart beating either. "Please Cliff wake up! Wake up! Please...please..." Abel had tears falling from his ruby colored eyes.

"Fayte wake up!" Wait that's not Abel's voice. That's Cliff's. "Come on kid! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to look into worried sea blue eyes.

"Cliff!!!" I jumped up and grabbed him around the waist and cried

"Hey what's wrong kid? What's up with the water works huh?" Cliff held Fayte in a tight embrace letting him get it all out of his system.

"In my dream the Vendiniee came and ... we were running ...and ... then they...shot something out and... then you..." Cliff held Fayte tighter.

"And I what? What did I do Fayte?" Cliff rubbed Fayte's back trying to get him to calm down enough so that he would tell him what was in his dream.

"Then you jumped in the way to save me and Abel." Fayte started to cry again "There was so much blood and you ...and you..." Cliff pulled him to his chest and let Fayte listen to his heart beating.

"Listen to me Fayte. If I was dead then would you be able to hear my heart beating? And would I be talking to you right now?" Fayte started to relax against Cliff as his tears started to slow.

"No I wouldn't. But it was so real. It just made me feel so helpless. I couldn't do any thing for you." Fayte now exhausted from his break down was slowly starting to fall back to sleep.

"It was just a dream. And I am sworn to protect you and help you get your parents and friend back. I will not die when I promised such a thing. And most of all I would never leave you, and surprisingly nether would Abel." Fayte looked up at Cliff wondering what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you like Abel and trust him with your life. So it's only natural to start thinking those closest to you will leave. But I promise that will never happen, right Abel." Abel walked into the room and sat on the other side of the bed.

"That's right. You helped me and it's only right for me to help you. And we will always be there when you need us."

"Whether is to protect you from danger or just for emotional and friendly support well be with you all the way and beyond." Fayte looked back and forth between the two before hugging Cliff and putting his arm out for Abel to join in on the little group hug. Abel with little embarrassment joined them in the hug.

"Hey Fayte?" Cliff looked down and smiled slightly. Fayte had fallen asleep listening to his heart beat. "Well what do you know?"

"I guess he was still tired." Abel looked at Fayte with fondness. Then looked at Cliff who gave a yawn. "And it looks like you are too." Cliff gave him a sideways glance.

"Well it has been a hard day and with this whole adventure we haven't been able to get good nights sleep." Abel had to admit they were going from place to place, running here and there, trying to avoid the Vendiniee and help those in need all at the same time. It was completely hectic.

"Well I don't know about you Abel but im just going to crash here." I looked at him as he lay down next to the sleeping Fayte.

"Well I guess I couldn't hurt just this once." Abel lay down as well, putting his arm around Fayte, Cliff doing the same. "Well see you in the morning." And then he promptly fell asleep. Cliff pulled the covers up and over them to keep warm. He slid a bit closer to Fayte and put his arm over both Fayte and Abel.

"Good night you guys. I'll be here in the morning too."

_**End**_

Kuwa: Well hope you liked it. Flames are not allowed and will be burned, stomped on, and thrown out the window. If you do flame me I and every one else will ignore it. I would also like to give a big thanks to my fiend Wind Chaser1 for her support on this fic. So THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
